Never Have I Ever
by o0tyarah0o
Summary: It's Marco's b-day, but it's kind of hard to celebrate when you're on a suicide mission to save your alien buddy. So Jake, Tobias, Menderash and Santorelli try to help him let loose with a classic drinking game. Written for The Six Animorphs theme on LJ.


Never Have I Ever

"Never have I ever been shrunken by tiny aliens, gone up someone's nose and through their intestines to save the world," Marco offered, giving Jake a sly look.

His friend groaned. "Oh, come on, Marco, will you let it go already?"

"Why? You could have damaged something vital inside me!" the 20-year-old declared loudly, making a valiant effort to stand without swaying.

(Marco, nothing was damaged that wasn't screwed up already,) Tobias murmured soothingly. (We promise.)

The former Animorph scowled. "This coming from a guy who's spent the last 7 years of his life with the brain of a bird."

(I'm not the one wearing Santorelli's pajama pants on his head right now.)

Marco considered. "Touche."

"Of course, that doesn't change anything," Menderash noted thoughtfully. "As far as the rules of the game go, Jake has yet to take a drink."

Jake made a face. "Hey, Tobias, weren't you with us on that... erm, mission?"

(Nuh uh, buddy. You are _not_ dragging me into this one.)

But Marco was nodding his head. "You're right, oh, Fearless Leader. I believe my guts remember very well the feeling of feathers passing through them."

Tobias ruffled said feathers. (But I can't take a drink,) he muttered petulantly. (Bad for my metabolism. I'm on a diet, here, guys.)

"I thought I noticed something different about you," Marco nodded sagely.

"Point is," Santorelli interrupted, "Tobias, I believe we owe you a drink."

Tobias sent a hawk-glare at the group. (Fine. But I get to go next.)

"Fine by me," Jake shrugged.

The five men watched as the red-tailed hawk made the slow changes from bird to boy. Unlike the others, Tobias still looked 13 years old in human form, his hands small around the neck of the bottle. To the military men, it seemed wrong to be giving such a young child this taste of manhood. To the other two, it brought back memories neither really wanted to think about.

"Well," Marco said finally, breaking the awkward silence. "Tobias, you must tell me: how _do_ you keep your youthful appearance?"

Tobias shrugged. "Must be that new skin lotion of mine," he replied hoarsely, then cleared his throat. His not-quite-brown, not-quite-green eyes darted warily around the room. With a quick gulp, he downed what remained in the nearly-empty bottle.

Santorelli laughed heartily at the blond's hacking coughs and gasps. "A little too strong for you, eh, Tobias?"

"Shut up," Tobias managed, throwing the bottle at the floor. "Your turn, Jake."

Jake sighed and took a quick swig from his bottle, quickly stifling his own coughs. "Good stuff," he croaked.

"Okay, Tobias, shoot," Marco ordered, his words mildly slurred. "What have you never ever done?"

Tobias paused in thought. "Never have I ever," he began slowly, "watched a full _Powerpuff Girls_ marathon without getting up to go puke."

Both Marco and Menderash reached for the bottle.

"That was a little lame," Santorelli commented disapprovingly. "Why not something crazy from your Animorph days?"

"Like what?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't there."

Marco stood up randomly. "Never have I ever," he shouted, "gone on a suicide mission to save an alien who isn't even considered in history books to be one of the original Animorphs."

This time, everyone but Menderash reached for the bottle. Jake gave the former Andalite an odd look.

"Menderash, aren't you taking a drink?" he asked, puzzled. "That's how the rules go, remember?"

Mederash nodded. "Yes, but to me, Prince Aximili is not an alien," he explained.

"Ah." The others seemed to accept this, but Tobias sensed the Tactical Officer wasn't finished.

"What is he, then?" the boy-turned hawk asked.

"A friend," Menderash answered quietly. "A good and dear friend."

There was silence for a moment. Then, slowly, everyone lowered the drinks from their lips, untasted.

"He's fine," Marco muttered, almost to himself. "He's always fine; that stupid, arrogant, blue butt of his is too big to fit through the gates of heaven."

Tobias snorted. "Nice analogy, Marco."

"Thank you."

"We're not invincible," Jake said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him. Quieter this time, he repeated, "We're not. None of us are."

"...Thanks for that newsflash, Jake, old pal."

"I'm just saying we shouldn't get our hopes up," the sandy-haired young man said, looking pained. "We've made it this far. Doesn't mean we can't still lose people."

Marco nudged Tobias playfully. "No more drinks for Jake," he stage-whispered. "They make him a little melancholic, you know?"

Tobias shoved his friend. "Shut up," he replied amiably.

Unnoticed, Santorelli put a hand on Jake's shoulder. "You're right," he said quietly, for the young man's ears only. Jake looked up at him steadily.

"I know," he murmured. "I don't need you to tell me that."

With a quiet sigh, he looked around the tiny ship. Maybe it really was the alcohol, but he could almost hear Rachel poking fun at Marco, right alongside Tobias. Could almost see Ax watching them, puzzled at their odd human behaviour. Could almost feel Cassie's hand in his own as they laughed silently at the antics of the other four.

And suddenly he understood why.

Cassie was there, in Santorelli's quiet understanding. Ax was there, in Menderash's confused expression. Rachel was there, humming under their feet, her strength pushing them onward.

And Jeanne was there, pounding from behind the door that led out to the bridge. "Hey!" she called in her shrill voice. "Are you boys done playing in there?"

The five young men exchanged solemn glances. "No!" they called back.

"You better not be drinking! I need capable hands to steer this thing!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Marco pressed his hands to the sink. "I think I'm going to go steer her," he slurred, and abruptly dropped to the floor.

Jake grinned, stooping to pull up his friend. "Bedtime, Marco." He paused. "Happy birthday, man."

"Yeah, you too."

And silently Jake swore he would get the six of them back together, whatever it took.

* * *

**A/N: Wow it's been a long time since I wrote an Animorphs fic! Sorry I didn't update Elfangor's Son, guys. I'm working on it, I swear! No excuses this time. Writer's block or something. Please don't eat me!**

**Anyhoo, this fanfic was a response to the Animorphs fanwork contest on Live-J. I didn't get it finished in time, so I decided to post it here. The theme of it was The Six Animorphs. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
